A Sphere Away
by ashley-chan
Summary: Yuna discovers that Tidus left her something before their battle with Sin. What could it be and what could it contain? Read to find out! Y+T romance. ^_~


-Title- A Sphere Away  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own FFX (Tidus is still my #1 man) so don't sue.  
  
A/N: To all of you that read my fic "Going, Going, Gone!" thanks for the reviews!!! But due to ff.net rules, they took it off *starts crying* But never fear! I'll avenge that fic with many more! *grin* ^_~ Anyways, enjoy this one!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yuna whispering "I love you", her voice filled with emotion.  
  
Tidus wrapping his fading arms around her body, trying to feel her.  
  
His almost invisible figure jumping from the air ship.  
  
Two hearts breaking yet at the same time meeting as one.  
  
These feelings were alive in Yuna.... haunting her.  
  
She was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling with a heavy mind filled with even heavier thoughts. That scene had only happened a day ago but to her it seemed as if it were an eternity.  
  
No matter how much she tried, she couldn't help the tears that were threatening to flow. It took so much strength to not worry the others. But now, in the privacy of her room, she felt as if it was all right to simply....cry.  
  
And she did just that.  
  
Her sobs just racked her body, making her whole figure shake and tremble by the force of her emotions. Emotions she had already felt once when she lost her dad, emotions she had tried so hard to avoid for so many years... emotions that were now so much stronger than what she had ever felt before.  
  
Just the simple thought of not being able to see his face anymore....to not kiss him, hold him, just simply laugh with him and see his smile....was too much, even for her.  
  
She had always considered herself a strong person. After all, she was the daughter of Braska, the future summoner that would someday save Spira from Sin with the help of her summons and her guardians....and she was victorious.  
  
Her guardian.... Tidus.  
  
It's no use! she thought to herself angrily. Everything makes me think of him! Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he have taken me with him? Why couldn't he have stayed here with me!? Whatever did I do to deserve such a fate!?  
  
Finally, as her crying slowly ebbed away, she fell into a dreamless sleep, where she only hoped that one day she would be able to dream of being in his arms and not where she was now, in the coldness of the world that no longer had his wonderful pressence.  
  
A door quietly creaked open, showing a shadowy figure of a well figured woman. Lulu looked at Yuna with sad eyes and decided it best to not wake her. After the journey and battle they had faced it was better if the Summoner would get her rest.  
  
Before she walked away, she placed a blue shaped object next to the sleeping girl. After all, she was the one that was left in charge of it, she had to keep her word. With a rarely seen smile, Lulu closed the door, hoping that her womanly instincts were correct and that Yuna's fate would improve.... soon.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The summoner awoke with groggy eyes. She slowly opened one blue one, then the green one, squinting at the rays of the morning. Ugh, she hated the feeling of waking up after crying. Sitting up, she tried to settle down her bed hair, and got up.  
  
An object fell to the floor along with the sheets, and she looked at it with curious eyes. She didn't remember leaving a sphere anywhere in her room.... Picking it up, she wondered where it had come from.  
  
Deciding that there was only one way to find out, she turned it on. What she saw next left her breathless... not to mention shocked to her very core.  
  
Tidus.  
  
Well, not exactly Tidus, but his image. It was as if he was right there, standing in front of her. She just stood there, her gaze never shifting from the image of the man she had fallen so deeply in love with.  
  
**** Tidus looked at the sphere and made a funny face. "Is this working?" Hitting it lightly with his sword, he chuckled a bit and sat down on the floor, his legs crossed. "I don't even know how to work this thing. I hope this comes out okay. I'm leaving this with Lulu because I know she'll make sure this gets to you."  
  
He took a deep breath, and his gaze stayed locked on the sphere, making sure that neither his gaze nor his voice would falter. "Hi, Yuna...  
  
I'm not really sure why I'm doing this, and well, maybe we won't even need this, but I'd rather be safe than sorry, ya know? Our journey together has been one filled with much challenges and laughter, but with each passing day we are nearer to defeating Sin.  
  
I never thought I'd say this....but I'm dreading that day.  
  
I'm not quite sure why yet, but I have this sinking feeling in my stomach that with our victory there will be a price....but I wonder how high. You see, the fayth keep telling me things, and I think that I'm not really destined to stay in this world.  
  
As much as I would do absolutely anything to stay here, as much as I would give up my reputation as a star blitzball player in my world, as much as I would be willing on sacrificing everything and anything to be with you.... I feel useless."  
  
His gaze changed suddenly, his eyes turning smokey; a huge smile on his face.  
  
"That kiss we shared that night....it meant more than any world to me.  
  
Your lips were so warm, your embrace was so tight, your touch was so loving.  
  
I can still feel you, still smell you, still want you....  
  
You are truly a woman like no other, and how you fell for me I will never know. But that doesn't matter, does it? What matters is what we feel, and the moment that we are in now. If it were up to me, I would be with you for an eternity and more....  
  
I will tell you this right now: No matter what fate has in store for us, no matter what happens when we fight Sin...I will find my way to you. This is now *our* story! Even if I have to fight Sin a million times, I will come back to you....  
  
Don't fear, my love, for nothing can keep me from you, not even the Heavens themselves. So sleep with a calm mind knowing that my heart belongs to you and only you, and that I will be with you always....because...  
  
.... I love you, Yuna.  
  
I will be yours forever, wait for me....Until then, I will have your kisses and smiles to warm me at night and light me to my salvation, you shall be my guide. Remember, whenever you need me....  
  
Just whistle.  
  
I'll see you soon, my love. Aishteru...."  
  
And with a foxy wink accompanied with a blown kiss, the image ended. ****  
  
Yuna was now crying tears of happiness, as she clutched the sphere as if were Tidus himself. To think that he knew of what was to happen, and did this for her. Oh, how she loved him...missed him!  
  
Placing the blue object into her robes, she wiped her tears away and looked at her reflection in the mirror with a smile, hope in her heart once more.  
  
Yes, she would wait for him for an eternity if necessary.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A whistle directed towards the wide blue sea.  
  
A silent response.  
  
A woman whose heart was determined to never lose hope.  
  
"Yuna, come, it is time." Lulu said, watching her little sister concerned.  
  
"Yes." she answered, looking behind her as she walked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A wonderful speech.  
  
Words that held promise, giving the public happiness.  
  
Friends who are there to always walk by your side.  
  
"Never forget them." she finished with a smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A body swimming upwards from the water, a smile on his face.  
  
The response that she waited so long for.  
  
The victory he fought so hard for.  
  
For they both knew that there was nothing to fear....Love conquers all...  
  
Just whistle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: *dreamy smile* Everytime I see that ending I cry. 0_o I hope I portrayed the characters correctly and that this fic warmed your heart a little. I think we all need a little Yuna + Tidus romance in our lives, ne? ^_~ Please review!!! Ja ne! 


End file.
